Recipe for Disaster
Recipe for Disaster on P2P-tehtävä, joka on RuneScapen 100. koskaan valmistunut tehtävä. Tämän kunniaksi Jagex teki siitä RuneScapen suurimman tehtävän. Vaatimukset koko tehtävän suorittamiseksi *Keittotaso 70 *Ketteryystaso 48 *Tulentekotaso 20 *Pitää pystyä voittamaan 227 tasoinen hirviö (Black Dragon) Koko tehtävään vaadittavat suoritetut tehtävät *Cook's Assistant *Fishing Contest *Goblin Diplomacy *Big Chompy Bird Hunting *Biohazard *Demon Slayer *Murder Mystery *Nature Spirit *Priest in Peril *The Restless Ghost *Witch's House *Gertrudes Cat *Shadow of the Storm *Lost City *Legend's Quest *Monkey Madness *Desert Treasure *Horror from the Deep Ohje Tehtävässä on monta osiota, jotka voi suorittaa erikseen. Osioista saa palkkiot ja niiden suorittaminen mahdollistaa joidenkin tehtävien aloittamisen. Aloitusosio Osion vaatimukset *Cook's Assistant-tehtävä Osiossa tarvittavat tavarat *Eye of Newt *mätä tomaatti (rotten tomato) *Greenman's Ale *2 sitruunaa (lemon) *appelsiini (orange) *ananas (pineapple) *cocktail lasi (cocktail glass) *cocktail sekoitin (cocktail shaker) *veitsi (knife) *tuhkaa (ashes) Juttele Lumbridgen kokin kanssa. Hän haluaa tehdä samanlaisen aterian, jonka hänen esi-isänsä teki aikoinaan. Ateriaan tarvitaan *Eye of Newt, jonka voi ostaa Port Sarimin taikakaupasta *mätä tomaatti (rotten tomato), Al Kharidin taisteluareenalta tai Seers' Villagen mätien tomaattien laatikosta *Greenman's Alea saa Yanillen baarista *Dirty Blast on Fruit Blast johon lisätään tuhkaa. Tehtävässä se pitää tehdä kokonaan itse. Eli valitse coctail shakerin menusta fruit blast ja lisää siihen tuhkaa Kun juttelet kokin kanssa on osio suoritettu. Osion palkkio *1 tehtäväpiste Totuus paljastuu Pääset juhlaillalliselle. Kohta kuitenkin paljastuu tämän olleen kulinaristin (Culinaromancer) juonen ja kahdeksan ihmisen jääneen vangiksi. Sinun tehtäväsi on vapauttaa heidät. Tämä onnistuu heidän lempiruokiensa avulla. Kääpiö Osiossa tarvittavat tavarat *ämpäri maitoa (bucket of milk) *ruukku jauhoja (pot of flour) *vati vettä (bowl of water) *kananmuna (egg) *hanskat *rahaa Osion vaatimukset *Fishing Contest-tehtävä Osion ohje Tutkittuasi kääpiötä mustalaisnainen ehdoittaa menemistä White Wolf Mountainin ali kulkevaan tunneliin kääpiön isän luo. Mene luolassa olevaan baariin ja puhu vanhalle kääpiölle (old dwarf). Vanha kääpiö ei suostu kertomaan kivikakkureseptiään, ei edes kaikesta maailman oluesta. Mene Faladoriin Rising Sun baariin ja juttele Emilyn kanssa kääpiöiden suosimasta oluesta. Hän paljastaa salaisuuden joko Ring of Charoksen tai 200 kultarahan avulla. Eli salaisuus on laittaa yksi kultaraha Asgamian Aleen, jolloin se muuttuu Asgoldian Aleksi. Tarvitset 4-6 Asgoldian alea. Palaa luolaan ja anna oluita kääpiölle, kunnes hän suostuu tekemään kakun 100 kultarahalla. Lisäksi sinun on tuotava tarvikkeet. Anna vanhalle kääpiölle maito, jauhot, vettä ja kananmuna. Kääpiö tekee kakun ja laittaa sen pöydälle. Laita käsineet käteesi, muuten pudotat sen, koska kakku on kuuma ja joudut hankkimaan kaukun aineet uudelleen. Joudut viilentämään kakun. Jos sinulla on Ice Glovesit, se jäähtyy itsestään. Mene Ice Mountainille, jossa on oraakkeli ja tapa siellä yksi 13-tasoinen Icefiend ja kakku viilenee. Palaa Lumbridgeen ja käytä kakkua lumottuun kääpiöön ja osio on suoritettu. Osion palkkio *1 tehtäväpiste *1 000 keittokokemusta *1 000 lahtauskokemusta *pääset osittain Culinaromancerin arkulle, joka löytyy Lumbridgen linnan kellarista Goblin kenraalit Osion vaatimukset *Goblin Diplomacy-tehtävä Osion tarvittavat tavarat *puuhiiltä (charcoal) *maustetta (gnome spice tai spice) *kalansyötti (fishing bait) *ämpäri vettä (bucket of water) *leipää (bread) *appelsiinin viipaileita (orange slices), käytä veistä appelsiiniin *väriä (green, purple tai blue dye) Osion ohje Sinistä väriä saa ostamalla Faladorin puutarhasta kaksi Woad-lehteä. Vie ne ja 5 rahaa Aggie-noidalle Draynor Villageen. Mustalaisnainen ehdottaa Goblinvillageen menoa vinkkien saamiseksi. Kylän itäpuolella on talo, jossa on alasmenevät tikkaat. Mene ne alas ja olet kokin luona. Hän ei voi auttaa, ennen kuin saa puuhiiltä. Anna se hänelle ja hän lisää sen kokeeseensa ja koko huone räjähtää. Kokki julistaa kokeen onnistuneen ja kiittää sinua. Hän sanoo kenraaleiden pitävän *appelsiineista, jotka eivät ole oransseja *toukista, jotka eivät ole mauttomia *leivästä, joka ei ole rapeaa Käytä väria appelsiininviipaleisiin. Käytä maustetta kalanruokaan. Käytä vettä leipään. Anna ne kokille, joka sekoittaa ne ruoaksi nimeltään Slop of Compromise. Osion lopetus Mene Lumbridgeen ja käytä ruokaa kenraaliin ja osio on suoritettu. Osion palkkio *1 tehtäväpiste *1 000 keittokokemusta *1 000 käsityökokemusta *1 000 viljelykokemusta Merirosvo Pete Osion vaatimukset *31. keittotaso Osiossa tarvittavat tavarat *survin ja mortteli (pestle & mortar) *turska (cod) *kalakulho (fish bowl) *kolme rullaa pronssilankaa (takomalla itse) *neula Osion ohje Mustalaisnainen suositteeleee kokin kanssa juttelemista. Tämä kertoo reseptin olevan *leivänmuruja *hienonnettua turskaa *hienonnettua merilevää (kelp) *hienonnettua rapua (grab) Suosittelen ottamaan ainakin kaksikertaisesti aineksia, koska ruoka voi lopussa palaa ja joudut hankkimaan ne uudelleen. Kokki sanoo Murphyn Port Khazardissa voivan auttaa rapujen kanssa. Turskaa saat kalastamalla isolla verkolla (big fishing net) Catherbyssa, käytä siihen survinta ja saat hienonnettua turskaa. Leivänmuruja saat käyttämällä veistä (knife) leipään (bread). Mene Murpyn luo ja hän sanoo, että sinun pitää sukeltaa pohjaan saadaksesi rapuja. Anna hänelle kalakulho ja hän antaa sinulle kypärän ja sukellusvälineet. Laita ne päälle ja puhu Murphylle. Sukella ja mene pohjoiseen ja näet pohjassa levää, poimi muutama ja nouse laiturille. Käytä survinta niihin ja saat hienonnettua levää. Sukella uudestaan mene pohjoiseen ja näet vartioidun rapuaitauksen. Nunge lupaa sinulle rapua, jos tuot viisi mudskipperin nahkaa. Mene länteen kunnes tulet luolan luo. Poimi maasta kiviä, kunnes pääset luolaan. Tapa 30-tasoisia mudskippereitä kunnes olet saanut nahat. Nunge tarvitsee vielä kolme pronssilankaa ja neulan. Anna ne hänelle ja käy hakemassa ravunlihaa aitauksesta. Nouse laiturille ja hienonna ravunliha. Palaa Lumbridgen keittiöön. Kokki neuvoo sekoittamaan aineet ja paistamaan liedellä (range). Osion lopetus Käytä paistettu ruoka Peteen ja osio on suoritetu. Osion palkkio *1 tehtäväpiste *1 000 keittokokemusta *1 000 kalastuskokemusta *1 000 seppäkokemusta *1 000 käsityökokemusta *pääset Mogre Campiin Lumbridge opas Osion vaatimukset *Big Chompy Bird Hunting-tehtävä *Biohazard-tehtävä *Demon Slayer-tehtävä *Murder Mystery *Nature Spirit-tehtävä *Priest in Peril-tehtävä *Restless Ghost-tehtävä *Witch's House-tehtävä *40. keittotaso Osiossa tarvittavat tavarat *muna (egg) *ämpäri maitoa (bucket of milk) *ruukku jauhoja (pot of flour) *kakkuvuoka (cake tin) Osion ohje Mustalaisnainen kehoittaa sinua menemään velhojen tornin toiseen kerrokseen velho Traibornen juttusille. Hae tavarat esimerkiksi seuraavasti *mene Lumbridgen sekatavarakauppaan ja osta ämpäri, ruukku ja kakkuvuoka *mene joen yli lehmälaitumelle ja lypsä maitoa ämpäriin *mene kanafarmille ja ota sieltä muna *palaa joen toiselle puolelle ja mene tuulimyllyn luona olevalle pellolle ja ota viljaa (grain) *jauha vilja ruukkuun Mene velhojen torniin ja juttele Traibornen kanssa, joka kertoo mitä tavaroita tarvitaan. Juttele uudestaan ja saadaksesi munan loitsuttua, pitää sinun tunnistaa kolme henkilöä. Aina kun valitset väärän henkilön, joudut aloittamaan alusta. Kaiken kaikkiaan tähän ei mene kovin paljon aikaa. Seuraavaksi sinulta kysytään asioita Runescapesta. *A glass vial is to 33, as a glass orb is to...46 *A gold ring is to 5, as a holy symbol is to... 16 *I can hear howling in one direction and buzzing in the other - where am I?Catherby *I'm in a bar west of Pollnivneach. Where am I?Bandit Camp *If I'm going to need glass, first I will need Sand, Bucket, Soda ash, Glass blowing pipe *The river Salve runs from?North to south' *How much gp does it take to bribe a guard at the toll gate to Al Kharid prior to earning their trust?'''10 *What doesn't lie between Morytania and Asgarnia?Keep le Faye *What ingredients are used in a cake?Flour, Eggs, and Milk *What is the defence level requirment to wear a Mystic Hat?20 *What is the nearest guild to the Fishing Platform (as the seagull flies)?Legends *Which tower is closest to the Crafting guild?Dark Wizards The combat level of goblins near Lumbridge is...2''' Lopuksi sinulle näytetään tavaroita ja kysytään niistä kysymys. Näyttö 1: Ensimmäinen näyttö Näyttö 2: Toinen näyttö Näyttö 3: Kolmas näyttö Kun olet vastannut oikein jokaiseen kysymykseen saat loitsutut tavarat. Mene Lumbridgeen ja sekoita aineet kakkuvuossa ja paista kakku keittiön hellalla ja saat Opaskakun. Käytä kakkua oppaaseen ja osio on suoritettu. Osion palkkio *1 tehtäväpiste *2 500 keittokokemusta *2 500 taikakokemusta Evil Dave Osion vaatimukset *Gertrudes cat-tehtävä *Shadow of the Storm-tehtävä *25. keittotaso Osiossa tarvittavat tavarat *kissa tai kissanpoikanen (cat, kitten) *muhennoksia (enintään 13) Osion ohje Kissan saa Varrockin länsipuolelta Gertrudelta. Muhennoksia saa esimerkiksi Catherbyn baarista Kun olet tutkinut Daven ja jutellut mustalaisnaisen kanssa, mene Edgevilleen esimerkiksi teleporttaamalla Varrockiin ja menemällä muurin länsipuolen ketteryysoikotietä Lum-joen sillalle ja olet Edgevillessä. Mene Daven kotiin, jossa hän asuu äitinsä kanssa. Talo on pankin länsipuolella. Äiti-Doris kertoo Daven olevan talon kellarissa. Juttele Daven kanssa ja valitse "...because magic requires it" ja hän kertoo muhennoksen olleen aivan kuin äidin laittamaa, mutta mausteiden suhteet olivat olleet täydelliset. Mene ylös Doriksen juttusille ja hän kertoo helvetin-rottien varastaneen hänen mausteensa. Mene kellariin ja käytä kissaasi rottien pyydystykseen. Valitse "Interact with" ja "Chase-Vermin". Yleensä tämä ei toimi ja saat viestin siitä, että rotta pääsi karkuun. Eli kärsivällisyyttä tarvitaan ja tämä on selvästi tehtävän vaikein osuus. Bonuksena kissasi / kissanpentusi muuttuu hellcatiksi / hellkitteniksi syötyään 4-10 helvetinrottaa. Jos haluat saat sen palautettua tavalliseksi antamalla sille maitoa. Kun rotta kuolee saat yleensä maustepurkin, jossa on 1-3 mausteannosta. Mausteita ovat *keltainen (yellow) *oranssi (orange) *punainen (red) *ruskea (brown) Jos kokeilet yhtä maustetta muhennokseen, niin Dave kertoo joko kaikkien mausteiden olleen väärät tai yhden olleen oikean, jolloin tiedät mausteesi määrän olleen oikean. Itselläni olisi ollut parhainta aloittaa mausteen määrä kolmesta ja vähentää sitä, mutta mausteiden määrä on eri jokaiselle. Käytännössä tarvitsee kokeilla jokaista maustetta vain max kaksi kertaa, koska jokaista maustetta on käytetty muhennokseen. Kun tiedät mausteiden määrän '''on Daven ensiksi maistettava maustettua muhennosta, hän ei syö sitä kaikkea vaan voit käyttää lopun "oikean" Daven herättämiseen. Jos et ole kokeillut oikeaa maustesekoitusta, ei mustalaisnainen anna sinun kokeilla ruokaa Davyyn. Tee Lumbridge home-teleportti ja mene ruokasaliin. Osion palkkio *1 tehtäväpiste *7 000 keittokokemusta Skrach Uglogwee Osion vaatimukset *Big Chompy Bird Hunting-tehtävä *10. kaivostaso *20. tulentekotaso *41. keittotaso Osiossa tarvittavat tavarat *puunhakkukirves (wc axe) *tulentekovälineet (tinderbox) *paistovarras (iron spit, jonka voi tehdä rautaharkosta) *hakku (pickaxe) *ogre jousi *ogre nuolia *villakerä (ball of wool) Osion ohje Tutkittuasi ogrea ja juteltuasi mustalaisnaisen kanssa mene Feldip Hillsiin juttelemaan Rantzin kanssa, joka sopii tapaamisesta kaakkoisrannalla. Rantz sanoo haluavansa mennä Karamjalle ja tarvitsee apuasi siinä. Suosittele veneen tekoa. Rantz kaataa puun. Käytä kirvestä siihen. Puhu uudelleen Rantzille, joka sanoo ettei se ole vielä valmis. Käytä kirvestäsi uudelleen siihen ja vene on valmis. Seuraavaksi pyydystä Chompy, kuten teit Big Chompy Bird Hunting-tehtävässä. Kun vene on valmis ja sinulla Chompy, ampuu Rantz nuolen Karamjalle. Sinun pitää löytää nuoli ja paistaa chompy siinä paikassa. Mene Tai Bwo Wannaihin ja etsi nuolta rannasta kylän länsipuolelta. Sytytä nuotio ja paista chompy paistovartaan avulla. Pian tulevatkin Rantzin lapset kanootilla hakemaan sinua. Puhu Rantzille, joka kertoo sinun tarvitsevan täyttää sammakko kahteen kertaan palkeilla ja kaivamaan kiviä suolta itään päin. Käytä sammakkoa kiveen ja sidot sen villalangalla siihen. Mene Rantzista etelään aukiolle ja pudota "ilmapallosammakko" maahan ja hetken päästä Jubblyn pitäisi ilamaantua. Tapa se ja ota höyhenet ja liha. Mene Rantzista hieman pohjoiseen olevalle Ogrejen paistopaikalle (Ogre Spit Rost) ja paista liha. Jos liha palaa tee uusi sammakko ja pyydystä uusi Jubbly. Osion lopetus Kun olet saanut Jubblyn paistettua teleporttaa Lumbridgeen ja käytä sitä Ogreen ja osio on suoritettu. Osion palkkio *1 tehtäväpiste *1 500 keittokokemusta *1 500 puunhakkukokemusta *1 500 jousiammuntakokemusta *1 500 käsityökokemusta Sir Amik Varze Osion vaatimukset Osion ohje Osion palkkio Awowogei Osion vaatimukset Osion ohje Osion palkkio Palkkio *Yksi tehtäväpiste *20 000 kokemusta taitoon, jonka taso on vähintään 50. *Täysi käyttöoikeus kulinaristin arkkuun Luokka:Tehtävät (P2p)